North Atlanta Prep: Pain Helps You Function
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: This story follows a group of individual juniors at North Atlanta Prep School. It seems like a nice school, until you meet the students. Rated T for reasons that will become clear. Multiple pairings. Almost all TWD characters.
1. Back To School

•••Michonne•••

Michonne sat in a seat in science fantasizing about the quarterback of the North Atlanta Wolves football team. He was tall and handsome with the most gorgeous eyes. She was smiling very big until someone rudely pushed her out of her chair. She looked up to see Jessie McDavis and her friends staring down at her with devilish smiles. Michonne glared at them coldly and mumble a few nasty choice words towards the group.

Jessie changed her smile into a fake sympathetic pout.

"Poor baby, looks like our old pal Michonne hasn't changed that much over summer. She's still an ugly, gross, hood rat that enjoys thinking about all the good things that will never happen to her." Jessie and her friends died laughed hard. Michonne stood up and walked to the back of the class. No way would she spend the rest of the school year seated next to that blonde ditz. She sat in a new seat and waited for class to start. Michonne was going to make this year different.

•••Maggie•••

"Greene, you're late! Drop and do 25 push-ups now!", Coach Wilson yelled at the brunette. Maggie sighed and did as she was told. She stood up and almost passed out. She heard a group of people giggling at the other side of the gym. "Hey! All of you shut up and run 10 laps! Don't think just because it's the first day I'll go easy on ya!" All of the students groaned and ran.

After gym, everyone hurried into the locker rooms to shower and get dressed. "Maggie!" A voice called out. Maggie turned to see her best friend Tara running towards her. The girls hugged and laughed. "I'm sorry we couldn't hang out over the summer, my parents sent me to a shitty summer camp in Kentucky.", Tara complained. Maggie snickered.

"It's fine. Anyway, we can catch up at lunch. I really need to shower right now.", She replied. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, see you later.", she said walking to get her change of clothes. Maggie smiled and removed her shirt. She heard a few whispers and saw Lori talking to Andrea. Lori noticed Maggie's gaze and walked toward her. Maggie wasn't sure what was happening.

"Damn girl.", Lori muttered in a hushed whisper. "All of that running and you're still fat." Andrea giggled at her friend's remarks. Maggie looked Lori in the eye.

"The only reason you're so skinny is because you've had sex with every boy in the school, maybe even the whole cheerleading squad. Lori just smiled.

"And your point is, you're the overweight virgin, and I'm not?" Maggie removed the rest of her clothes.

"Guess so.", she laughed getting into a shower.

•••Daryl and Glenn•••

Daryl stood in front of the school smoking a cigarette. He watched as everyone hurried to they're classes. He noticed one boy he'd never seen before. Nicholas was yelling at him. Daryl made his way over and stared at Nick. Nick's eyes widened.

"I swear he started it.", he panicked pointing to the new boy. Daryl shook his head.

"Save it." He mumbled. "Get to class." Nick nodded and ran into the building. Daryl looked at the stranger and held his hand out for him to shake. "I'm Daryl." The boy shook his hand.

"I'm Glenn, thanks for making that horrible person leave." Daryl smiled a little.

"No problem.", he said. Glenn smiled at him and continued towards the school building. Daryl went back to his cigarette and was satisfied that there was a new human being who seemed nice. That was rare at this school.

•••Rick•••

Rick was texting while the ELA teacher went over the lesson plans. He felt someone poke his arm.

"Rick, can I borrow a pencil?", Abraham asked in a whisper so loud the teacher stopped speaking and looked at them. Rick quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and acted natural.

"Mr. Grimes, would you like to tell the class why you are talking to Mr. Ford?", Mr. Gordon asked annoyed. Rick blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, ya see-", he started as his phone fell out onto the floor and buzzed like crazy. The class died laughing. Rick turned even redder and sank in his seat. Abe turned his head and stifled a laugh. walked over to them.

"I see.", he mumbled picking the phone up. "I'll see you after class. But for now I'll read all these text you are getting." Rick jumped out of his seat.

"Please don't!", he yelled in protest. It was to late. Mr. Gordon was already reading Rick's texts aloud. (A/N what you are about to see is what is reading)

" Rick: Lori, I'm braking up with you.

Lori: What?! Why?!

Rick: I just...I don't love you anymore. You've been so mean to people and it makes me mad.

Lori: I never do anything to anyone!

Rick: Sure...

Lori: OMG! I can't believe you're breaking up with ME! And in the middle of school?! In a TEXT?!

Rick: I couldn't say it to your face. Also I know you like Shane. He told me you tried to kiss him at summer camp.

Lori: WHAT A LIER! Rick, I love you. I would never. His nose is to big anyway!

Rick: HEY! Shane is my best friend. He wouldn't lie to me like that. I trust him more than I trust you!

Lori: I hate you! Im such a good girlfriend and this is how I'm treated?! Fine! I'll find someone better! Good bye!"

The class was in shock. The schools power couple was over. Rick sank as low as he could in his seat and covered his face. Mr. Gordon put Rick's phone in his desk.

"Now class, let's start working.", he said.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Thanks for reading. All of the characters mentioned are main characters. I hope you will enjoy this. Please review and suggest things! Thanks!


	2. I See A War In Your Future

•••Maggie•••

Maggie's hair was still a little wet from the shower. She hadn't bothered to dry it. She was to mad. Mad and a little sad. Was she really that fat? Did it even matter? Maybe not. Maggie walked into Home Economics and took a seat. She and the rest of the class patently waited for Mrs. Monroe to give them their assignment. Maggie looked around the room. Where was Tara? She took out her phone and began texting.

Maggie: Where are you?

Tara: I asked to change my schedule.

Maggie: We only had two classes together! :,(

Tara: We still do. I just switched the hours. Now we have biology together.

Maggie: I'm not gonna ask how, but why?

Tara: My friend ,':)

Maggie: Wtf?

Tara: My Xbox friend transferred to this school!

Maggie: And you switched classes just to hang with her instead of me, your best friend since first grade?!

Tara: No...They're not even a girl.

Maggie: Then what did you do?

Tara: Class is starting, see ya :)

Maggie sighed and threw her head back in exasperation. What was Tara planning? Mrs. Monroe walked into class with a guy no one has ever seen before.

"Class, id like you to meet our new student, This is Glenn. He transferred here from Michigan over the summer.", She announced. Maggie's heart throbbed in her chest. She realized Tara set her up, and the only seat left was next to her. What if she said something stupid? Maggie didn't listen to the rest of Mrs. Monroe's announcement. Before she knew it, Glenn was sitting beside her. She awkwardly stared at him for at least ten minutes before he said something.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked confused as to why Maggie was looking at him like that. Maggie was startled when he responded.

"Umm...N-no..I apologize.", She said focusing on Mrs. Monroe. From what she was hearing, they were supposed to make cupcakes from scratch. Great. Just great. Maggie couldn't cook worth a shit and now she was going to embarrass herself. Mrs. Monroe finished speaking and gave each table a recipe for plane vanilla cupcakes. She then went outside to make an important call. Could this day be any worse? Yes. Maggie's thoughts we're interrupted by Glenn's voice.

"I think we're supposed to get to work.", he told her. She turned to him.

"It appears that way.", she mumbled barely audible. Lori was off giggling in the distance.

"Oh my god, Maggie! You must love this assignment. A room full of fattening desserts? Must be your biggest dream!", Lori giggled from across the room. "Can you even cook?". Maggie stood there in silence. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth correctly.

"I...well..maybe I could..No..I can't.", she whispered shamefully. Lori and her friends were at almost everything, and Maggie...well...she was Maggie. Lori laughed harshly and continued talking to her friends. Maggie saw that Glenn was looking at her this time.

"What?", she asked a little too rude.

"You really can't cook?", he asked.

"No.", Maggie answered.

"At all?"

"No! Not at all! I can't do shit!", Maggie yelled frustrated. Glenn wasn't fazed by her sudden anger.

"I could teach you.", he said. His voice was soft and sweet. Maggie cocked her head to the side.

"For real?", she asked confused.

"Yes, we can ask to borrow this room after school.", He answered. Maggie smiled.

"Thanks! For now I'll try to help as much as I can.", she laughed softly getting out a bowl. "Let's make some cupcakes!" And just like that, the normal outgoing Maggie was back.

•••Michonne•••

She stood by her locker and gazed in surprised as Rick ran past her softly sobbing. He made a left and threw himself in the janitors closet. Since she was the only one to notice, Michonne silently followed. She slowly opened the closest door and slipped inside. Rick saw her and filled with terror and embarrassment.

"Michonne! What are you doing in here?", he asked alarmed.

"I saw you crying, what's up?", she questioned him. Rick decided to spill.

"I broke up with Lori and she got with Shane! My best friend. I miss her so much much now. Why would Shane do that to me?", Rick cried out. Michonne was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Really?", she giggled. "Honestly you could do better, I mean come on. Lori? The Scho- Town slut? Rick, you shouldn't chase after silly girls like her.", Michonne felt bad for laughing, but it just didn't make since. Rick was the quarterback, he could have any girl (or guy) he wanted. Why would he chase after Lori? Rick scowled at Michonne.

"You're the random emo chick who sits at the back of the class complicating life, why do you even care?", He asked calming himself down. Michonne laughed hard at his comments.

"Emo? I think not. Listen Rick, I care about people. I can help you find someone else if you'd like.", She purposed. Rick nodded slightly.

"Ok. Yeah. Let's do it!", He smiled. "Ya know Michonne, you're not the "Creepy goth freak" people make you out to be." Michonne laughed once again. She gazed into his eyes.

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard."

•••Tara•••

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she looked at her beautiful biology partner. What was her name again? Ah yes, it was Michonne. Tara couldn't help but stare at the dark skinned beauty. She was too perfect. Michonne saw Tara's gaze of love and immediately got defensive.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", She asked a little freaked out. Tara blushed.

"Oh..um..I-I just..you're just s-so-", She babbled uncontrollably until Michonne ran her mouth rather loud.

"Listen honey, sorry to say this, but I don't want your marshmallows all up in my Lucky Charms okay? Get it? Good?", she hadn't ment to sound rude, but Michonne didn't want Tara all over her. Besides, Tara always flirted with her partners.

"Oh.", Tara whispered softly. Her face grew red with embarrassment. She wished she'd gotten partnered with Maggie instead. She could use a little support from her bestie. However, a Chambler never gives up. "I see you can't take a simple complement. Don't get very many?", Tara asked faking over confidence. Michonne smiled slyly.

"More that your lesbian ass.", she fired.

"Ouch. I could use some ice for that burn.", Tara ground flashing her puppy dog eyes.

"Poor baby.", Michonne muttered under her breath.

"I know right?", Tara said shrugging. The bell suddenly rang. "Well then, see ya later Mish! Can I call you that?"

"No."

•••Daryl•••

Daryl eyed Glenn in the cafeteria. He needed to befriend him. Daryl always tried to keep the new kids out of trouble. Now was his chance. He walked to the table Glenn was sitting at. He was sitting with Maggie and Tara. Maggie smiled.

"Hey Daryl", she started "Don't worry. Tarry and I are making sure he doesn't end up with the wrong people." Tara nodded.

"Yeah Daryl, it's serious business!", She said slamming her fist on the table causing her milk to fall over and spill into Jessie's pink, leather purse that was on the floor next to the table beside Tara, Maggie, and Glenn. Daryl stared in horror as the blonde cried out in anger.

"You gay bitch!", she yelled. "Do you have any idea how much that cost?" Everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads to see what all the fuss was about. The room fell silent except for Jessie's rant. "Well do you?" Tara rubbed the back of her neck trying to find an answer. Lucky Daryl jumped in to save her.

"I'm sure she doesn't care. Look Jessie, it was an accident. Calm your tits.", He grumbled with his low, rough voice. Jessie looked as if she was about to cry. She stomped a glossy, black, high heel against the cool tile. Her perfect red lips formed a pout.

"It's not fair! I wish all of you no bodies just died! My friends and I would be better off if you sorry freaks didn't exist!", she whined loudly. Daryl watched as Maggie slowly stood up and balled her fist. Daryl tried to slowly and calmly sit her back down, but she resisted.

"Excuse me?", Maggie asked. Her heavy southern accent really showed when she was angry.

"Cat fight!", Abe yelled out from somewhere in the back of the cafeteria. Jessie took a step towards Maggie.

"You heard me." She taunted. Daryl softly gripped Maggie's wrist and gently tugged in attempt to put her back in her seat, but Maggie swatted his hand away.

"I suggest you and your snooty ass friends get the fuck out of hers before I take those heels and shove them up your-", Daryl had enough. He picked Maggie up and took her outside the cafeteria. Tara and Glenn awkwardly followed behind them. There was no way to fix that. A war between the outcast and the populars had officially started.

••••••••

Thanks for reading! This Is giving me a weird Mean Girls vibe (My favorite movie of all time). Oh well we'll just have to wait until Tuesday to find out what happens. Please review and follow this story. Remember, I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions. Love y'all! Bye!


	3. Let the games begin!

**PLEASE GIMMIE SUGGESTIONS!**

•••Maggie•••

What had she done? How could she have been so stupid? The Populars would obviously win this war. All these thoughts went through Maggie's head as she sat quietly at the kitchen table. Her father looked at her with sympathy.

"Is it those girls again?", he asked afraid of the past. Maggie shook her head.

"No daddy, I just...", she trailed off. "I'm just not hungry." Maggie picked up her bag and waited for the bus.

Tara saved Maggie a seat as she always had. She noticed the look of sadness on Maggie's face. Tara pulled her friend into a hug in an attempt to calm her.

"Maggie, even if this fight is all your fault, I'll be more than happy to help you.", She consoled. Maggie pulled away.

"Tara, I need an army. Can ya gather some people?", She asked using all the cuteness she could gather. Tara sighed.

"Fine."

•••Rick•••

Rick was at his locker when Jessie approached him. They've grown closer.

"Hey Jess.", he mumbled. Jessie's face perked up when he spoked to her.

"Rick, oh my god! Yesterday I nearly killed two people! Where were you? I needed a man to defend me.", She pouted and crossed her arms in frustration. Rick's eyes widened.

"So that's what everyone's talking about.", he shouted in relief of finally figuring the cafeteria mystery.

"Yeah. And I was just so scared and helpless.", Jessie groaned. "You should really help us fight back!" Rick nodded in agreement.

"Of course, who ever did that to you is gonna pay!", Rick stated not aware of who was rude to Jessie.

•••Michonne•••

Michonne shook her head listening in on Rick and Jessie's convo. Tara had spoken to her early that morning to inform her what had happened. Rick was such a sweet guy, why did Jessie have to manipulate him like that. No way was Michonne gonna let that happen. She walked up to Rick with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Michonne, what's hap-", he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't listen to Jessie, she's trying to get you into a huge mess. Please just side with me.", she said in a unusually pleading voice. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to not stick up for my friends?", he asked offended. Michonne lowered her head.

"Okay then.", she mumbled. "I'm sorry." She quickly ducked into her homeroom.

•••Glenn•••

"You're kidding me right?", Glenn asked Tara and Maggie. They shook their heads.

"No, this is only gonna get worse.", Tara stated.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get.", Maggie added. Glenn ran his fingers through his hair.

"Even if I hate things like this, you guys are the only friends I have so let's do it.", He finally agreed.

•••Lori•••

"Alright girls, Rick, and Shane. We have to think of something to teach those outcast a lesson!", Lori protested. Andrea and Jessie high-fived. Rosita looked down at her feet. Amy laughed and Beth raised her hand. "Yes, Beth?", Lori asked sweetly.

"Maggie's my older sister and, those "outcast" are her friends. I could never do anything to hurt them.", Beth confessed. Lori narrowed her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you what those losers say about you?", She questioned. Beth messed with her hair.

"N-no, do they say things?", Beth asked afraid to know the truth. Lori smirked.

"Yes, they do. In fact they say horrible things about all of us. They want to take the school from us!", she screamed loudly. Shane nodded.

"Yeah, let's get em back!", he agreed. The whole left side of the gym erupted in cheers.


End file.
